


Operation: Seduce Kise Ryouta

by PrezKoko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: Everyone assumes that Aomine's head is filled to the brim with thoughts about basketball. While that does have some truth to it, he thinks about other things too.For example, the pretty blond guy that passes his classroom door every morning.





	Operation: Seduce Kise Ryouta

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going over my old writing files, and have realised that I actually wrote a lot of fics over the years. Many of which I never bothered posting because they were still WIPs.
> 
> Since this particular fic works as a one-shot (sort of), and because I was rather proud of it when I first wrote it, I have decided to polish it up and post it. Afterall, New Year's Eve is the prefect time to reminisce about the good old days (plus I'm ill, so am busy distracting myself from being miserable and missing all the fun NYE parties).
> 
> I've even included my original author's notes! It's so much shorter than my current notes lol:
> 
> I'm so used to writing Kise pining that I suddenly felt like changing it up a bit (mostly because all the unrequited feelings gets me depressed after a while, however delicious it is).

Everyone assumes that Aomine's head is filled to the brim with thoughts about basketball. While that does have some truth to it - Aomine does indeed spend a lot of mental energy on basketball - he thinks about other things too.

For example, the pretty blond guy that passes his classroom door every morning.

The guy is tall, almost as tall as Aomine.  

His body is lean muscles and perfect proportions. His hobby seems to be wandering around the school with a bored expression on his face.

Aomine first notices him in the second week of his first year, not long after he's made first string in the basketball team. The teacher had had to leave the classroom for a moment, citing that they should all spend the time in self-study until she returned.

Aomine remembers being bored and trying to work out how Nijimura-senpai always manages to dribble past him during practise when a group of his classmate screams and cheers in delight.

"He's so cute," one of the girls practically swoons. There were all crowding around the window, staring into the field.

"And he's so good at sports, he broke the school record for javelin throw," another says.

Aomine, being bored and reluctant to do any school work when he didn't have to, goes over to the window to have a look for himself.

That is the first time he lay eyes on Kise Ryouta.

* * *

It gets hard not to notice Kise after that.

To be fair, Kise’s actions doesn’t help. He joins and leaves club after club after club. To the point where Aomine stops being surprised when he sees Kise at a different part of the school every few days during the basketball team's daily run.

They past by each other near the school gates when Kise is part of the tennis club, during both teams’ daily run. Aomine picks up a stray volleyball for him when the club is a little late in handing over the gym. When Kise's part of the Kendo club, which is located between the clubroom and the gym, Aomine passes by and watches Kise win against every single one of his seniors.

He waits impatiently for Kise to join the basketball club.

Kise does not join the basketball club.

* * *

A girl is crying in his class.

"I wonder if I did something wrong," the girl cries. Her friends sits by her, giving her consoling hugs and reassurances. "Things were going so well. And then he just, suddenly said he wanted to quit."

"It's not your fault," one of her friends says. "Kise-kun's always leaving sports clubs."

"But he stayed in the swimming team for so long. I thought," the first girl breaks down again.

"A guy who can't take responsibility seriously can't take anything seriously," another friend says. "The team will be better off without him."

Aomine shifts his head, and goes back to napping.

* * *

"It's a bit late to be inviting people, Dai-chan," Satsuki says when Aomine suggests it. "The basketball team already have loads of members," she adds.

Aomine runs a hand through his hair awkwardly and changes the subject.

* * *

Kise doesn't join any club for the rest of the first year. Aomine accepts this with a slightly heavy heart, and he's not even sure why.

But it's okay, because he makes a new friend around this point, and Tetsu's nice and interesting and the unique playing style he develops becomes an effective distraction.

They become good friends and even better partners, working in perfect sync on the courts.

It makes Aomine wonder if they should date. He asks the question.

Tetsu gives him a strange side-glance that Aomine can't quite decipher. Tetsu's getting really good at that actually, hiding his feelings behind an impenetrable poker face. Too bad it doesn't give Aomine any hints as to what he's feeling.

"What?" Aomine replies defensively. Maybe he's managed to fool Tetsu with all his talk about breast sizes after all. Satsuki always insists that his over-the-top obsession with breasts just makes it more obvious to people that he might be gay.

"Nothing, Aomine-kun," Tetsu says. "I had just always assumed you were in love with Kise Ryouta from class 1-D."

Aomine stares at Tetsu in horror. "How did you-?"

Tetsu smiles mysteriously. "Aomine-kun is a simple person. So he's very easy to read." Then he goes back to his lunch. But not before saying, "in any case, although it is an honour that you feel I'd be able to help you move on from your crush, I don't think you should give up so easily."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do instead?"

"Talking to him might be a start," Tetsu says.

Aomine chews on that for a while.

* * *

It's pretty hard trying to talk to Kise. It gets harder when the guy gets signed up as a model.

Satsuki buys the magazines for him sometimes, which Aomine hides underneath his Horitaka Mai collection.

Being beautiful enough to get work as a model increases Kise's already above average popularity. Kise's surrounded by admirers nearly every hour of the day. He smiles at them professionally and everyone falls even more in love.

When he's not surrounded by admirers, Kise walks around looking bored and a little fed up. He still manages to be very attractive despite having those expressions on his face. Aomine supposes that's why he's a model.

Aomine watches him now, passing the front of his classroom door and heading to his own.

Tetsu told him to try striking up a conversation. But Aomine wants to do more than that. He wants to leave an impression. He wants Kise to remember him.

He also really wants Kise to join the basketball club, but that's probably wishful thinking, Kise has not joined any clubs since he quit swimming.

* * *

"You can't just keep pining for the rest of your life, Aomine-kun," Tetsu appears at his side without warning.

Aomine jumps in surprise, the ball he’s holding falls out of his hand.

Flustered, he quickly bends to pick it up, not looking at Tetsu. "I don't know what you mean."

"Aomine-kun needs to stop being a coward," Tetsu replies, not pulling any punches. As if to prove his point, he snaps the ball away from Aomine without any effort and walks off to return to his own drills.

Aomine stares after him for so long that Nijimura throws a basketball at his head.

"Ow!" he complains.

"Wake up, Aomine," Nijimura snaps at him. "And go pick up the ball that went outside."

"That wasn't even my fault!"

Nijimura cuts a glare at him. Aomine runs out of the gym.

Aomine sees Kise before he even reaches the basketball. He freezes, watching as the blond yawn a bit and keep walking, looking utterly bored out of his skull and in his own world. A deep frown is etched onto his brow.

Aomine picks up the ball as Kise walks past. He rolls it once in his hand, then grips it in determination.

He flings the ball at Kise's head.

"Ow!" Kise echoes what Aomine had said just moments before. The blond turns to glare at him as Aomine runs forward, an empty excuse falling from his lips as he does so.

Acting's not really his forte, but Kise doesn't seem to be suspicious. Just annoyed.

He should say something...

"Well if it isn't the famous Kise," he blurts out. And immediately regrets it. That's a pretty stupid introduction.

As expected, Kise does not look at all impressed.

So Aomine just keeps the grin on his face by gritting his teeth and holds a hand up.

Kise passes the basketball back without a word.

There's half a second where Aomine wonders if he should say something else and strike up a conversation. But he chickens out and turns around, heading back to the gym.

He's so frustrated with himself that he goes full out on the three-on-three drill, hoping to forget his utter failure at starting a conversation. He's jumping up and about to land an angry dunk into the basket when he notices a familiar face at the door.

The surprise nearly makes him slip, but thankfully his body carries him through the motion and he slams the ball through the basket. He grips the rim tighter than normal, least he falls down into an undignified heap.

His landing is a little shaky either way, but he does his best to cover it up with nonchalance.

"Huh? Did you need something?" he says to the floor.

Kise's next words surprises him. "Please let me join the basketball club!"

Aomine startles, staring. Kise's eyes are shining brightly which does strange things to Aomine's heartbeat.

And then the words catches up in his brain. "You play basketball?" he says, not believing his luck that Kise knows how to play.

"No, I've never played in my life," Kise says, immediately destroying Aomine's stupid daydream of spending the first date at a streetball court playing one-on-one.

"Oh..." Aomine deflates.

"What's going on?" the coach walks over as Kise fully walks into the gym with a bright smile that makes Aomine want to kiss him. He squashes that urge as much as he can.

Kise beams at the coach. "I'd like to join the basketball club."

Coach frowns at him. "Are you a first year?" Most first years join the basketball club within the first few weeks, Kise has definitely missed the start-of-year applications.

Not that Kise's a first year, so Aomine supposes that is a moot point.

"Second year," Kise replies. "But I'm not in any clubs right now."

The coach regards Kise a little more, noting his above-average height and the broad set of his shoulders. He turns to one of the first year managers. "Take him to the third string gym and explain the application process to him please," he says.

"Yes sir," the first year bows and leads Kise away.

Aomine stares after him until another basketball hits him on the head.

"Ow!" he complains, turning around to glare at-

-at Akashi. Which is surprising, he had been expecting Captain Nijimura again.

Then again, Nijimura is definitely glaring at him from across the gym. Maybe that's why Akashi, who rarely resorts to violence, threw the ball this time.

"You can drool all you want after practice is over, Aomine-kun," Akashi says. "For now, please focus."

"I wasn't drooling," Aomine mumbles. He discreetly wipes at his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> In hindsight, the title's not actually that appropriate. But I think my original plan for the fic was that it be multi-chaptered and for it to have eventually gone onto the seduction aspect.
> 
> I literally wrote no notes on it though, so I could be wrong. All I had in my file was literally the date (8th October 2015), the original author's notes (as seen at the top), and the prose. So I must have just written it all in one sitting. I don't remember much of it, outside of being pretty happy at how it turned out.
> 
> Honestly, I'm still pretty happy with it now, even after 2 years. That's pretty rare for me, but I guess I had been inspired or something. *shrug*
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Have an AWESOME NEW YEAR everyone! :)


End file.
